McFly Me To Another Dimension
by LonePine
Summary: Set after BTTF III. Marty and Doc travel to another dimension in another part of the universe through an unconventional means of travel. This is a rewrite of my old story "Unaltered Alternate Universe" with a few modifications to the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Back to the Future. This work is my own.

 **November 2, 1985**

 **Saturday**

 _"Take me away, I don't mind. But you better promise me I'll be back in time!"_

 _"Gotta get back in time!"_

 _"Take me back in time!"_

The music continued to blare noisily as Marty awoke with an abrupt start. He yawned and glanced at his radio's clock. It was nearly 11:30 AM.

"Damn," he muttered as he groggily stood up to stretch.

Even after living in this new and improved 1985 for a week, he had still not become accustomed to his new and improved family. Perhaps it was due to the immense mindless pondering he went through during his shower, but seeing pictures of his "new" family scattered everywhere around the house and especially in the hallway suddenly struck him and made him realize how vastly different they were from their other selves, and how he... was pretty much the same.

Actually, he was _exactly_ the same. His other self that grew up with this family even liked the same "mags" and had even stashed them in the same secret places.

As he continued walking down the hallway, one particular picture that was framed on the wall had suddenly caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and began to examine it closely. How had he not noticed this one before?

It was an enlarged picture of him with Dave and Linda, posing at the park they went to while on a trip to L.A. However, this time his siblings had been dressed more modestly; Dave was wearing his suit, as usual. Linda was wearing a flowery dress.

He was wearing the exact same T-shirt, jean jacket, and jeans. At least in the original 1985, he had the most style in the family. In this 1985, he wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

"Good to see you're still alive, lazy butt." Dave commented sarcastically to him as he finally walked into the living room where his entire family had been seated. _His clothes may have changed and he may have this great office job, but he's still the same old Dave,_ Marty thought in amusement to himself. His family was in the middle of brunch, he supposed.

"David," Lorraine scolded, and walked over to Marty to give him a quick peck on the cheek as she headed to the kitchen. "Morning, sweetie. We didn't want to wake you. Did you have a fun time with Jennifer?"

"Huh?" Marty immediately responded as he sat down. He wondered how she knew about that; he had snuck out last night.

"Didn't you tell us you were going to the movies with her? Isn't that where you went yesterday afternoon?" Lorraine asked, her tone suddenly becoming a tad suspicious.

He remembered that he did go out with Jennifer yesterday, but that was past midnight and they went out for a short date under the stars and cool air by the lake.

"Yeah, of course. Yeah, we had a great time, Mom." Marty half-lied with a reassuring smile, after realizing his mom was becoming a bit more suspicious each passing moment. He felt a sudden pang of guilt for lying, especially considering how much more understanding she was compared to her other self in the old 1985.

He had actually went to see Doc yesterday afternoon, who had just recently arrived back in 1985. Clara and the kids were with him as well, and it took hours for all of them to catch up. Doc and Clara informed Marty about all the dates they've visited as a family. Marty filled Doc in about how his life was in this new 1985, and Doc revealed to Marty that he had a surprise, but that it would have to wait until later because "Great Scott, shouldn't he getting back home by now because it's already past 11 and your mother might start phoning the police."

Luckily for him, his mom was already asleep by the time he arrived home. His dad was the only one awake and was too pre-occupied with his writing to realize what time it was.

In both versions of 1985, nobody in his family knew about his friendship with Doc, which was odd since his parents knew Doc as "Calvin 'Marty' Klein's" uncle. He figured that his dad would at least have a closer relationship to Doc in this version of 1985 because of their shared interests in science and science fiction, but apparently both of his parents were simply on "distantly" friendly terms with the man. He wondered why the other Marty hadn't told them about his friendship with Doc. He made a mental note to tell them, someday... when the time was right. At the very least, his parents seemed to be much more approving of Doc than their other selves were in the old 1985.

"You two must have had a _really_ great time. She called three times this morning already." Linda suddenly spoke up, glancing upwards at Marty from her salad.

"Really? What did she say?" Marty asked.

"She wouldn't tell me. Each time she called, she just said to tell you to call her back as soon as possible," she replied casually, obviously displeased that the calls hadn't come from either Greg or Craig.

"As soon as possible, huh? Hmm, sounds serious." Dave teased from behind his _Forbes_ magazine. He had an insinuating, yet playful edge to his tone.

Marty made a face and was about to retort, but luckily George spoke up.

"Now I'm sure that what ever news Jennifer has to tell Marty, it may not exactly be what you're suggesting, David."

"Thanks, Dad." Marty said to his father and smirked back at Dave, who frowned slightly.

"C'mon Dad. She called _three times_ before noon _._ You know that's got to mean something suspicious." Dave gently argued.

"Well, it could be anything." George affirmed. "But that doesn't mean we have to jump to conclusions."

Dave sighed and lightly tapped Marty on his head to let him know there were no hard feelings. "You're always taking his side, Dad. Admit it, he's your favorite."

"Now David, what did your father just tell you about jumping to conclusions?" Lorraine teased, chuckling. "We love you all very much, equally."

She walked over to him to give him a hug, to which he lightly protested. "Mom..."

His family continued casually conversing with each other with George making the occasional joke, Lorraine telling the occasional reminders, Linda generally arguing with whatever Dave had to say, Dave making the occasional 'as-a-matter-of-fact' statement, and Marty generally staying out of it for the most part.

"Okay, well..." Marty spoke up awkwardly, still not used to this new, happier, _completely different_ and actually functional family. He finished up his piece of bread, placed his plate in the sink and continued as he turned towards the front door. "If you all would excuse me, I'm going to go see Jen. See you later."

"Be back at a reasonable time for dinner, Marty." Lorraine called a second after him. "Don't stay out until past midnight like you did last night."

Marty turned around in surprise, and his mom flashed a small, knowing smile. "Mothers always know, plus I was a teenager once before too."

"Right," Marty agreed, biting his lip. "I'm really sorry about that, Mom."

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do what again?" Dave asked in confusion, looking up again from his _Forbes_ magazine, only having had vaguely listened. "And was Marty apologizing to Mom for being a teenager?"

"Seriously, Dave?" Linda frowned. "Obviously, he was apologizing because he was out late last night."

"Hey, it's already hard enough being out of the family loop after having moved out." Dave defended himself.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll definitely be back in time for dinner." Marty assured her before walking out the front door, tuning out the onset of his siblings' argument.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty stared in awe at his shiny, new, amazing truck. Biff had just recently put three coats of wax onto it and it was simply wailing for him to drive it.

And he wanted to drive it; but somehow, after brunch with his family, he felt a little... nostalgic. He would love to go back to those nostalgic, 'Mom's-an-alcoholic-and-Dad's-a-wimp' times for a minute, just to feel truly at ease again. Don't get him wrong, he loved both versions of his family, and especially loved that his family life improved as a result of his dad's newfound confidence. But after a week, and he hadn't really thought about it until now, he actually sort of missed his old family. After all, he grew up with them and went through all the good and the crazy (mostly crazy) times with them.

So he grabbed his skateboard, slowly closed and locked the garage door, and went car surfing just for old time's sake.

He had intended to go see Jennifer, but inadvertently got side-tracked by random thoughts while car surfing into downtown. Eventually, he was outside of Doc's garage before he even realized it. Out of habit, he supposed.

He opened the gate and the door, and immediately knocked on the wall as a signal of his sudden entrance before looking around. "Hello? Doc? Clara?"

The lab still looked the same, with Doc's inventions scattered all around. "Jules? Verne?"

"Marty!"

"Ah!" Marty jumped back as Doc's face was suddenly a mere inches away from his. "Geez, Doc. You scared me!"

"I'm quite sorry. Excuse me for that, Marty. But I've just simply been filled with anxiety and wonder about how you'll react to my latest invention!" Doc continued, shaking Marty's shoulders gently in glee.

Marty eased his hand on Doc's arm. "Calm down, Doc... did you get any sleep at all last night?"

Doc finally let his hands off Marty's shoulders and began wandering around the lab mindlessly. "Who needs caffeine when you have _science,_ Marty?"

Marty followed him. "What do you mean, Doc? And where's the train?"

"Psh, train? What train?" Doc retorted, to Marty's surprise.

"You know, the train..." Marty gestured, unsure of what to say. "How did you, Clara, Jules, and Verne get back to 1985?"

"Relax, Marty. All your questions will be answered in just a few moments. If you will just excuse me, I'm going to go get Clara." Doc replied, returning back into the room as quickly as he exited it, this time with Clara in tow.

"Hi, Marty!" Clara waved happily. She was comfortably dressed in her 1880's clothes.

"Ma'am," Marty grinned and bowed his head slightly.

"Oh, Marty. I've thought I've already insisted you to just call me Clara!" Clara grinned. "Calling me such a name makes me sound like I'm from the last century," she joked.

"Well, Marty. I hope this will explain the train's lack of presence. Well, at least it will explain one minor yet significant detail concerning its lack of presence." Doc said as he and Clara held out their wrists to Marty.

They were both modeling ordinary watches, at first glance. They were circular, black, and about an inch and a half in diameter. But upon examining them much more closely, Marty noticed that the watches looked to be particularly interesting. There were only simple two buttons, both of which were placed on one side of the watch face. The upper button was labeled 'H', while the lower bottom was labeled 'D'.

"What does the 'H' and 'D' stand for?" Marty asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Doc answered.

Marty nodded and continued analyzing the watch's physical appearances. The watch faces seemed to look much more than your common, everyday digital or analog watch. He couldn't explain it, partly because he didn't know exactly what it was. He glanced at his own calculator watch; and he thought _his_ was revolutionary.

"As you can already tell, what Clara and I are wearing are watches. I envisioned them myself, beginning in 1892 and patented them 30 years from current day into the future." Doc winked, before continuing. "We traveled back to 2015 and were there for a short time in order to acquire the necessary parts to build them. In addition, these watches are not your ordinary watches and their purpose is not just solely for telling time."

He tapped on his watch's interface. To Marty's surprise, the interface lit up.

"No way, it's a touch screen?" Marty asked in disbelief. Doc nodded and allowed him to have a closer look.

Marty was absolutely blown away. The watch's interface not only had the time displayed, but also a bunch of other details including the date and some weird bar indicator.

"What are those things?" Marty pointed at the bar indicator.

"That indicates the juice the battery has left. And guess what? These babies run entirely off of solar energy." Doc grinned. "They can keep on their own for an approximated time of around 10 hours, and in order to charge them you just simply tap the lower button 'D' and aim it directly at the sun. The watches are designed to quickly absorb the sun's solar energy and instantly convert it into standby battery power."

"Get outta town!" Marty smiled and lightly tapped Doc on the shoulder. "That's sweet, Doc. Much easier to find than say, plutonium, huh?" He joked.

"Indeed." Doc agreed as he tapped the interface and swiped left, which caused the interface to display more information. Marty couldn't decipher what he was looking at since it was just a bunch of fine details and scientific terms, yet he was still amazed.

"Damn, and it's in color too." He shook his head. He glanced at Clara, who was smiling slightly at the situation. "How do you feel about all this, Clara?"

"I'm still quite stunned just seeing automobiles instead of horses everywhere, Marty," she replied softly, before directing a small smirk at Doc. "So you can imagine this is quite something. However, all of these intriguing inventions are worth it, just to see how gleeful Emmett gets every time he works on them."

Doc grinned and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry dear, we'll visit the Old West soon again."

Marty was still staring at Doc's watch when he suddenly remembered. "Where's the train, Doc?"

"Right!" Doc immediately answered, reverting his attention back to Marty. "That's another topic to tell you about, Marty. We don't need the train anymore!"

Before Marty could say anything, Doc gestured to the top button on his watch. "It may seem utterly implausible, but these watches allow for a more convenient way to travel through time. That's what the buttons represent. Button 'H' instantaneously transports the wearer, as well as one other person in close proximity to the watch's sensor, back to the date and time they originally transported from. Think of it as a sort of 'Home' button."

Marty was speechless. "...what?"

"Basically, one quick press of 'H' and you and one other person are instantaneously back to your original time. You have to hold down the button for a few seconds in order for it to work, however. For cautionary reasons, so on and so forth." Doc rambled on. "You know, just in case you inadvertently tap the button, you wouldn't want to be transported back without first realizing it."

"Only one other person?" Marty wondered aloud in confusion.

"In proximity to the watch's sensor, and for now, yes. Perhaps I'll go back to 2015 later and make some more modifications."

"So basically what you're saying here, Doc, is... that you've invented three time machines? This time, out of a watch?" Marty tried to reaffirm.

Doc nodded and straightened his posture with a proud smile. "Yes, Marty. You can say that."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy 32nd anniversary of the first premiere of BTTF in theaters. [July 3, 1985].**

 **I may edit this chapter later.**

"So, how did you manage to get the power of Mr. Fusion into these watches, Doc?" Marty asked curiously. Doc, Clara, and himself were seated on the couches placed in the center of Doc and Clara's newly furnished living space next to the lab. Jules, Verne, and Einstein were beside Doc and Clara; Jules and Verne were attempting to teach Einstein some tricks.

"Simple. The watches utilize an internal system that cleverly allow it to acquire multitudes of energy from the sun and convert it into the same powering mechanism that fuel time travel, similar to how Mr. Fusion fueled the time circuits in the DeLorean. Of course, the entire process is a bit more detailed and complicated, involving breaking the barriers of the current notion of the laws of physics and I'm sure you don't want to get bored with all of that extraneous information." Doc explained knowingly to him with a wink.

"Thanks for sparing that for me, Doc. No offense. But that's pretty cool, though." Marty agreed with a chuckle before noticing Jules and Verne from the corner of his eye, whom had apparently succeeded in teaching Einstein how to walk a few feet forward on his two hind legs. "It's amazing how grown up they've become, by the way. The last time I saw them, they were only about five or six."

Clara nodded with a soft smile, albeit with an almost solemn look. "Time does fly by quite quickly. Jules and Verne are now twelve and ten, respectively. It's astonishing to think that I'm on the verge of raising teenagers."

"Still young boys but not quite the babies they were, anymore." Doc added, with a similar expression to Clara's. "Of all the experiments I can tinker with, there is nothing I can do to stop my boys from growing up. It's unfortunate, really."

"Father, are we going to embark on another journey through time soon?" Jules suddenly spoke up.

"Soon, Jules. Soon. But for now, let's just enjoy the present in all its glory." Doc answered with a smile. "Besides, I want to show Marty how the watches function, first."

"Really?" Marty asked, surprised. "Where are we going?"

"That's just it, Marty. I haven't finished telling you all of the functions the watches can perform." Doc replied.

"There's more?"

"Indeed."

"Damn. What else can they do?"

"You see, Marty, there are millions upon millions of alternate realities ultimately coexisting within our universe. To illustrate, as Newton's Third Law of Motion states, for example, "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

These alternate realities exist as a result of the choices we make. Just imagine it; if we make one choice, the result that follows would differ from the result that would follow another given choice. However, either way both choices and results exert the same amount of force on each other. In other words, they both create some type of relationship of affection. This would be a representation of how these alternate realities exist; the choices made and results formed represent the multitude of realities. Hence, all in all there is an equal and opposite reaction. These watches have the ability to transport us into any given alternate reality, in just a press of a button. These watches don't just simply display the time and date on its interface, but also which version of reality as we know it we happen to be in."

"Okay, you lost me a bit there, Doc." Marty frowned. "Basically, is what you're saying is that there are alternate realities and we can go see them?"

"Precisely!" Doc affirmed with a smile, gesturing him to come closer to have a better look at the watch.

"...wow." Marty was in complete awe. "Is that what the lower button's for, besides for charging the batteries?"

"Yes. Button 'D' transports the wearer and one other person in close proximity to your destination date and time, as well as which alternate dimension you might want to visit. The intended date, time, and dimension will be displayed on the screen for confirmation. Prior, the wearer must simply input the destination time on the onscreen buttons. Afterwards, the wearer must then hold down the button for a few seconds in order for the transport to take place." Doc explained.

"Okay, so let me make sure I get this straight. The top button's for the origin and the bottom is for the destination?" Marty clarified.

"Precisely," Doc replied. "I've preset the dimension we're living in as 'Dimension X'. This way, it'll be easier to transport ourselves back home. In addition, the watches are synchronized, so there isn't any possible chance of them being misplaced in separate dimensions."

Marty smiled. "Cool. This is truly bitchin', Doc. I still can't really believe this is happening, but I guess anything is possible with you. So where and when are we going? And when are we going?"

He paused. "Okay, that made a little more sense in my head."

"It made sense, Marty." Clara reassured him.

"Thanks, Clara."

"Are we going too, Dad?" Verne asked suddenly. Marty noticed how he addressed Doc as "Dad" while Jules addressed him as "Father".

"Sorry, Vernie." Doc replied with a slight smile, addressing Verne as if he were a toddler again. "I'm planning on taking Marty only."

"Don't worry, Verne. We'll have fun here in 1985. Let's go out and explore what the 1980's holds." Clara said to him. "Maybe we can go to the park."

"Rather, Mother, why don't we traverse to a museum? I want to see if any information they hold may be inaccurately presented." Jules suggested.

"That sounds like a pleasant idea as well, Jules." Clara assured him.

Doc gently pulled Marty aside. "Are you ready to go?"

"Now? Heck yeah!" Marty answered happily. "Where are we going, though? As in... what date, time, and uh, dimension?"

Doc shrugged. "There is no scientific way to name each dimension in the universe, because there are so many. So I just programmed it to label each consecutive dimension we visit by ascending numbers. As for the date and time, we can visit any. Excuse me for a second."

He walked over to Clara and they exchanged a few sentences, until Clara gave Doc a quick kiss before taking off her watch.

"Have fun, boys!" Clara called and waved happily to them, before gathering Jules and Verne into the next room.

"Really, Doc? Are you sure you trust me with this?" Marty asked in surprise as Doc fitted the watch around his wrist, replacing his calculator watch. "I mean, this seems like some pretty high tech stuff."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend, a quick-thinker and I know you wouldn't let anybody get away with stealing it. Of course, what happened with Biff wasn't really your fault. I know I can trust you." Doc explained as he finished adjusting the strap on Marty's watch. Marty smiled.

"Besides, it's forward thinking to have a back-up temporal travel device just in case one fails to work or if something happens." Doc continued.

"Thanks, Doc. That is forward thinking," Marty affirmed with a nod.

"Indeed. Let's go outside." Doc started for the back door, Marty in tow.

"First, let's set our destination time. Any specific date you want to visit?" Doc asked. They were standing outside behind the lab, where nobody could see them.

"Is there any chance of somehow jeopardizing any of our existences?" Marty asked back.

Doc shook his head. "Nope. We're traveling to an alternate reality. No one will know us, or they shouldn't, theoretically speaking."

"Okay, then I guess it doesn't matter what date we go to. I don't have any preference." Marty replied, before briefly pausing. "Doc, have you tried this before?"

Doc shook his head again, this time with a slight smile. "This is temporal experiment number three, dimensional experiment number one. The family and I have only traveled through linear time in this dimension with the watches so far and they have all been a complete success. But I wanted you to be one of the first to travel to another dimension. After all, you are the first person in history who has ever traveled through time."

He continued with a wink. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Science is all about trial and error. Suppose we visit alternate Hill Valley at this exact moment?"

"You're the doc, Doc." Marty shrugged.

Doc checked the time and began configuring his and Marty's watches. "All right. November 2, 1985. 1:30 PM. Dimension #1. Batteries full, check. Marty, do you remember how it's done?"

Marty quickly scrambled through his thoughts. "Uh... top 'H' for origin, bottom 'D' for destination? Hold it down for a few seconds?"

"Right!" Doc grinned. "Theoretically, we only need one watch to transport the two of us; but for now, I want to test both of the watches. You go first."

Marty nodded and set his finger on the lower button.

"According to my calculations, if you hold down the button now-" Doc started, sudden excitement and anxiety increasingly building up inside of him. This was apparently Marty's cue.

"You should instantaneously be transported to Dimension #1 in three, two-"

Suddenly, Marty instantaneously disappeared amidst a huge flash of light.

"One."


	4. Chapter 4

Traveling to another dimension in the universe certainly felt surreal.

While pressing down the button on his watch, Marty imagined in that brief moment that what he was feeling was akin to that of what it was like to be deceased. After feeling the flash of light surround him, his insides became numb. He couldn't see anything but extremely bright light so he immediately shut his eyes. In addition, his ears were shot. He experienced all of this simultaneously, only during that brief moment.

He finally took a deep breath, slowly regained his composure and opened his eyes. Doc was suddenly there, standing next to him with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"How about that, huh?" Doc remarked cheerfully. "Look around you, Marty. Amazing!"

They weren't standing by Doc's lab anymore. In fact, they seemed to be standing in someone else's backyard.

"Did it work? Are we actually in another dimension?" Marty asked, looking around.

Doc checked his watch. _November 2, 1985. 1:30 PM. Dimension #1._

"From the looks of it, we should be. Come on, let's get out of here before we get spotted. We seem to be standing on someone else's property." Doc replied in a sudden whisper, before leading the way.

 _"Hey, you there!"_

They abruptly froze.

"Yes, you- wait, there's two of you?" The voice continued, sounding very confused and very distant. They turned around and saw that the voice belonged to a well-dressed elderly woman with gray hair and a rather annoyed expression, who was eyeing them suspiciously from her porch. "What do you think you two _hooligans_ are doing in my backyard?"

Doc and Marty glanced unknowingly at each other.

"Trespassing! Loitering! That's what!" The woman abruptly answered for them before bringing out a megaphone. "Get out, get out, get out! This is private property!"

"Of course, ma'am. We're incredibly sorry to have trespassed onto your yard." Doc apologized before quickly leading himself and Marty out past the stainless steel fence doors.

Marty looked back once they safely exited the yard. "Is it me or did that lady look kind of familiar?"

Doc shrugged. "Edna Strickland, from the looks of it. In the 1930's she was one of Hill Valley's top journalists-"

"Wait a minute… Strickland? So she's related to Mr. Strickland?" Marty asked in surprise, before shrugging. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Indeed." Doc replied distractedly as he looked around again.

Marty also looked around. If they were currently in their dimension, they would be standing right next to Burger King. But in _this_ particular dimension, they were standing next to an embellished two-story building titled "La Lune" which seemed to attract a lot of people judging by the long waiting line which extended past the restaurant's doors. In general, more people seemed to be walking around the town, and less cars seemed to be on the road. If there were cars, however, many looked to be such high-end motorized vehicles that Marty thought that they shouldn't even be in the same category as just "cars". He couldn't explain it. In addition, the people of the town were dressed rather fashionably and appropriately; they looked healthier and happier overall in comparison to the people in their Hill Valley.

Marty also happened to realize that he and Doc seemed to be attracting quite a bit of attention from a few passersby, most of whom exchanged strange looks with them.

"First, let's get a change of clothes." Doc suggested softly. "Judging by the extravagant way some of these people dress, I wonder how much it costs to dress here."

As they walked into downtown Hill Valley, Marty noticed quite a bit of difference. First, the town looked to be much cleaner, probably even outing 1955-Hill Valley in a cleanliness competition. Second, a lot of people looked familiar; understandably, nobody seemed to recognize who him and Doc were. Third, gas prices seemed to be at an all-time low of a whopping 10 cents per gallon.

"Geez, would you look at that. Unleaded gasoline, only 10 cents a gallon. What do you think happened?" Marty wondered aloud.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Doc started as they continued walking. Marty waited for the catch, but he didn't continue.

"How?" Marty prodded him softly.

Suddenly, he felt somebody bump into him from behind, followed by the sound of something falling. He turned and saw a man with dark hair and a top hat kneeling down, hastily picking up his fallen books with a slightly reddened face. "I'm very sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, hey. It's okay. Here, let me help you with that." Marty started to kneel down, but the man quickly stood back up on his feet and shook his head quickly.

"It's alright. I got it. Thank you, though."

Marty nodded as the man excused himself and made his prompt exit; but as he did, Marty couldn't help but realize that he looked strangely familiar…

"Great Scott. They have my favorite store in this alternate reality!" Doc suddenly exclaimed.

Marty turned to look at the long row of shops Doc was facing. There were a bunch of shops he'd never heard of. Some of these shops in particular were titled Jack's Fashionable Attires, Suit Us Right, and ironically, Linda's Finest Boutique. He wondered if his sister worked there, or if she might even own it. Then again, for all he knew she might not even exist in this dimension. He made a mental note to find out about his family later.

Doc didn't say anything else and eagerly started forward, leaving Marty in tow. Marty didn't say anything either as they passed all the said stores and into this Hill Valley's local Ross.

"Ross, Doc?" Marty chuckled slightly.

"Dress for Less, Marty." Doc replied with a wink. "Dress for Less."

It took a total of ten minutes for both of them to pick out their outfits. Doc chose a navy striped suit and a pair of brown loafers while Marty settled on a black suit vest with a red tie along with black dress shoes.

As the cashier rung them up, Doc turned in glee towards Marty. "All this for only $6.99. Absolutely incredible."

The female cashier, with medium-length teased brown hair with blond highlights, a sleeveless black shirt, and who looked to be around Marty's age, glanced up at them and frowned slightly. "You sure you want these? Honestly, what you're both wearing already looks to be pretty cool."

Already, Marty could tell that she was definitely one of the more "rebellious" girls in this Hill Valley's standards. Nonetheless, he glanced down at his usual red-orange vest and red shirt and Doc's checkered white polo and shrugged. "I guess we do. And thanks."

She chuckled as she placed their items into a bag. "It just stands out, you know. In a good way, of course. Not too many people in this town do that kind of thing. I admire that."

"Well, thank you very much. We try." Doc said while paying, taking their bag. "Anyways, you have a great day!"

"Thanks, you both have a great day as well." She replied with a smile, before subtly directing a wink towards Marty. Marty raised his eyebrows in surprise before following Doc outside the store.


End file.
